What is the value of $x$ for which $(2008+x)^2=x^2$?
Solution: Taking the square root of both sides, $2008+x=\pm x.$ There are no solutions when the right hand side equals $x$ (the result is $2008=0$), so we consider $2008+x=-x.$ Solving, $x=\boxed{-1004}.$